cordelias in trouble
by strictlycordyandangel
Summary: Angel sees how the scooby gang treats cordy and wants to befreind her little does he know that cordelia has a huge secret that he has to try and get her to tell him and be there for her as her boyfreind never seems to notice her pain. Hope thats a good summary not too good at summaries or titles :D


a/n this is the first of a series of chapters something that cam in my head when listening to little lady check the song out on youtube. On a more serious note Please if you notice bad grammer or spelling mistakes please review and tell me and i will gladly change hope you enjoy it. And its deep contains things that are real but may offend some people such as young people using drungs is this offends you dont read.

Angel was sat in the libary he had dated buffy breifly that was how he was introduced to the group none if them liked him they were 15 and was pretty mature but couldnt handle dating a vampire he was lon gover her though. Cordelia chase was the most mature though he couldnt put a finger on it. it was almost as if she had been through in her short time what many adults havnt been looked at her she looked a bit nervy and shaky this was unusual for cordelia always the confident may queen.

"I need some air i will be back in a minute babe." She said it directly to her boyfreind as she knew no-one would care because they didnt like her. not even looking up from his book Xander haris just mumbled an

"Okay." Angel couldnt belive it something was bothering cordelia and her boyfreind either didnt care or couldnt see it. Angel slipped out no-one would wonder where he was anyway. he saw cordelia he planned to talk to her then she took a joint out of her pocket and lit it. he relised something must be very wrong but he still needed to talk to her she had soon smoked it and Angel aproached her she didnt look much diffrent most people her age would be sky high after smoking a joint that size but it looked like it had barley touched her almost as if she had been smoking for years.

"Cordelia are you okay?" she looked like she wanted to run.

"Angel? What are you doing out here?"

"You looked upset so i came to see if you were okay." he looked at her she saw he really meant it he didnt have the face of a liar.

"Really you care? i mean cause your not exactly an openly caring person i mean you care but more secretly."

"no i care and if im honest you seemed lonly and i know its bothered you even more that your boyfreind didnt notice anything was up." she smiled how could he not know her but know what she was thinking?

"It did hes supposed to care about me but he only cares when his freinds arnt around."

"Talk to him to be honest i cant stand the boy and dont get why you car eabout him as much as you do but i can see you do and you really do deserve better than the way hes treating you right now."

"Angel your a great guy Buffy was stupid to dump we should be getting back i dont know why nobodys probly missed me but im sure they missed you."

"na girl you got it twisted i dumped her. And i doubt they missed me probly havnt even noticed i was gone." They arrived at the libary

"Cordy your back and Angel? you left? why? and why are you with her."

"Told you." He whispered to cordelia "I went to get some air a little while ago and i ran into i would walk back with her."

"Sorry you had to go through that?"

"Go through what?"

"You know having to put up with queen c shes a real bitch you shouldnt of had to put up with her." This annoyed Angel the girl he had spent time with wasnt a bitch like they insisted and she was odviously going through something at the moment and all of them were to blind to even notice including her own boyfreind.

"Buffy shut up." Everyone was shocked Angel had never spoken to Buffy like that and he was defending cordelia over Buffy. "Cordelias not a bitch okay she has bitchy moment quite a few but mabe she is justified mabe she has a reason to be bitchy they way you just spoke about her qaulifies as a reason in my book." He sat on the steps where he always was picked up his discarded book and tried to focus on the words he couldnt no matter how hard he tried his thoughts were filled with anger at his ex for speaking that way about cordelia he hardly knew her but he wanted to he wanted to be her freind he was even more angry at xander for not even defending his made a decision. to leave.

"Buffy im gunna go patrol." he started to walk towards the door.

"Want me yto come with?" He turned and looked at her a look comming over his face asif contemplating it.

"Na im good." He left the door swung in his smiled at everyones shoked looks thats the Angel she spoke to thats the real Angel.

"Well if leaving is an option i will do that too." cordelia left and everyone was speachless. cordelia saw Angel walking through the car park.

"Angel." She called he stopped and turned while she caught up. "Hey what you did for me in there was anazing you didnt have to do that but you did i judt wanted to say thank you it meant alot."

"Why dont they see this cordelia?"

"See what?"

"why do they see a bitch and i see a strong independent woman who cares for others."

"They see what they want to like you said i can be a bitch if im hurting i cover it up they have seen that so thats all they are willing to see."

"Well they are missing you off home?"

"Yeah i just wanted the chance to get out of there and i wanted to thank you."

"Well your welcome. i could walk you home?"

"Sure." they walked and talked cordelia got to her gates she saw her uncle stood in the front door she had a smile plastered on her face it dropped when she saw her uncle stood took in her house it was big almost a mansion. The yard was trimmed short and tidy a hedge either side on the door and a path leading from the gate to front door. Angel took in the gate it was 12 foot with spikes at the top it had a keypad that the code opened the gate a call button with a speaker underneath her he thought buffy was being bitchy when he said cordelia was rich but damn this house was incredible and he hadnt even seen inside. "Angel thank you for walking me home and making me laugh ill see you around." She kissed him on the cheek the punched in the code for the gate.

"See you around cordelia." He watched her as her whole demenor changed she was relaxed and carefree not 5 minutes ago but the moment she laid eyes on her uncle she became gaurded and tense. he left hoping to see the young girl again soon.

As cordelia got to her front door her uncle pushed he in. "Where you been bitch?"

"At school then i was out with harm i swear."

"who was he?"

"Who?"

"The guy you were with."

"Oh him hes just a freind he walked me home because he said its not safe to be walking around at night never know who could be lurking round the corner he dosnt know anything i swear."

"He better not you dont know if he will go to the police."

"I havnt told him a thing i promise."

"Okay go get changed."

"Yes uncle." He shot her a death glare "Sorry i mean yes sir."


End file.
